For a long time, it has been the objective to reduce the weight of constant velocity universal joints (DE-OS 3020193). The above publication proposed to insert a one-piece insert or divided individual inserts into an outer joint part of a constant velocity universal joint, with the supporting outer joint member consisting of a material with a lower specific gravity than the inserts.
However, the above publication contains no reference as to how to ensure that the inserts are arranged inside the outer joint member so as to be centered relative to one another and, furthermore, so as to be aligned relative to the connecting means, a journal or a flange.